


Finality

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Depressing, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In spite the love you held for me, it was not enough. You had cultivated this soul, this meal, crafting it over years of servitude to a child, an adolescent, and then some semblance of a man. You had waited. You had gone hungry.</p>
<p>As much as I understand, it stings that your love was not as strong as your hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finality

**Author's Note:**

> So I did the opposite to what I did with one of my drabbles; started off with something dirty in mind, and it ran away from me and ended up angsty.
> 
> My apologies.

Our love story was a little bit different, wasn’t it, Sebastian?

You confessed on a summer night. I still remember the look on your face; somewhere betwixt confusion and certainty, although your voice entirely earnest. Your hands hot through your gloves, you touched my cheek, tilted my chin up, and as my eyes stared into yours, you leaned down to kiss me for the first time.

When you pulled away, I slapped you sharply across the face for your deviant boldness.

As unreceptive as I was to our first, I was twice as receptive in response to our second. Indeed…I initiated it. The truth was, I wanted your lips on mine, your hands roaming and conquering every inch of me intent on reducing me to a quaking mess of bones and effeminate whimpers as your body ravished mine. That night, at sixteen years old, you whispered to me an impassioned _please, my lord_.

And I said _yes_.

You sensually stripped us both, pleasured me with everything you had at your disposal, and I let you take the last ounce of my innocence.

It was not long later my quest drew to a close. Vengeance was finally mine, and despite my own happiness, I had failed to realise just what I was giving up until far too late.

As a child, my soul had meant less than nothing. It was an offering to you, who would do with it what you would. What would it matter? I would be dead anyway.

Then I made the mistake of concluding that I loved you.

In spite the love you held for me, it was not enough. You had cultivated this soul, this meal, crafting it over years of servitude to a child, an adolescent, and then some semblance of a man. You had waited. You had gone hungry.

As much as I understand, it stings that your love was not as strong as your hunger.

Had I been the demon, I would have gone hungry until the end of time itself, so I could keep you in my arms. You were my saviour, my knight, my loyal servant and, behind the closed doors of my bedchamber, my passionate, impossibly beautiful lover. Had the law been in our favour, I would have had a ring on your finger, your body in my marriage bed, and your heart close to mine until the universe took us both as its victims.

It was never meant to be, was it? A skeletal mass, who drew a demon from the darkness, only to fall prey to his loving arms like a gazelle to the jaws of a cheetah…should I have really expected a happy ending for myself?

Sebastian, as you lean in for our last kiss, a kiss of death…

‘Do you remember our first kiss?’

You smile softly. ‘Yes, my lord.’

…will you remember it as the one that killed me?

‘Will you remember me?’

‘Always, my lord.’

Our kiss is agony, clawing me from the inside and tearing me apart. I’m drowning, yet at the same time it is as if every ounce of moisture is being pulled out of me all at once. Cold, hot…I can’t tell the difference. It’s the very essence of love; agony and ecstasy twisting in tandem through my entire being. You’re doing what I asked; carving the pain deeply into my soul…

Oblivion grasps tightly at me.

And suddenly I feel it.

Your own agony.

It ruptures through my body as my soul splits from it. You’re letting me feel it…you’re letting me feel your love for me. I’m only just dying and you’re already grieving for me.

The last words that reach me are yours, regretful, sorrowful, emotional as they echo through the fog-

‘…I’ve made a mistake. No, no, no…come back to me…my lord? Come back!’

-and then I hear no more.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm going to go drown myself in fluff now.


End file.
